


Different Strokes

by knotted_rose



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotted_rose/pseuds/knotted_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don doesn't like it. Charlie does. But they can't get away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Strokes

Don doesn't like it.

He's been on the receiving end before. Both Billy and Ian had insisted. He'd grit his teeth and done it, flaccid and impatient. Yet, when Charlie asks, he can't say no. They're too twisted together, that knot never undone, unbreakable bonds of birth, blood, semen and sweat.

Charlie's breathy moans over Don's shoulder almost perks him up, along with Charlie's skillful handling of his cock. Don doesn't come though, merely waits until it's over, which thankfully, isn't long.

Don still doesn't like it, but he knows he'll do it again when Charlie asks. He can't cut the cord.

#

Charlie likes it.

He loves cock, loves it buried deep inside him. It makes him feel wanton and dirty. It isn't about being fulfilled, or any fluff he's read about feeling empty. It's sex. With Don, it's that, and more.

He loves fucking too. He's surprised Don agrees. He isn't surprised Don doesn't enjoy it. Who's Charlie to interrupt his brother's martyr complex? He finishes quickly, brings Don off. Knows they'll do it again. Maybe next time Don will like it.

Or maybe next time, Charlie won't like it enough that he'll be able to leave Don alone.


End file.
